I Think I Need You
by Voidedstars
Summary: Four attends a support group for troubled teens. It's practically apart of his everyday schedule. Everyday is the same as before but what happens when a certain blonde foster starts to attend troubled teens and changes things up a bit. Four realizes that they kind of share the same problem. Divergent AU.
1. Chapter 1: Troubled Teens

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Since I decided to end my other story I felt like I just needed to write something to replace that empty hole in my heart. And I've been trying to come up with an original plot for an AU and this is what I came up with. It's probably not original but it's not as vast either, I think. Here's my new story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four; Support group 12:30 pm_

The chairs are set up in a circle. And no matter how much you try you always end up sitting in the middle. If the arrangements were up to me I'd scatter the chairs all over the floor facing them away from everyone's straight, and to say the least, depressing faces. Johanna Reyes, support group coordinator for 10 years, enters the room and asks everyone to take a seat. Her face was hidden by her hair and eye patch covering a gruesome scar that she attained in a getaway accident 15 years ago. Everyone took their seats only filling up half of the circled chairs. I made sure that I got one near the end so I can avoid being centered on.

After everyone was seated Johanna took hers, patting her red-orange skirt flat against her legs. She tapped her brown orthopedic shoes on the ground and took a look at everyone that was sitting in that semi-circle. This caused me to pull the hood of my black hoodie closer to my eyes. Of course this movement caused her eyes, well eye, to fall directly on me. She looked at him for a moment and spoke up.

"Four," she said. "You know we don't wear hoods in here."

And I did know but ironically I always seemed to forget right before Support group. I slid my hood off slowly as if the weight of the world rested upon it. Eventually everyone's eyes weren't directed at me any longer and my hood sat at the base of my neck. Johanna looked around once more before opening up with her speech.

"I was just like you 15 years ago," she announced looking at no one in particular. "I stole, I drank, constantly, I smoked more than you know." Everyone, except me, looks at her quite surprised that someone like her would do all those things.

"I did and because of all that it led me down a slippery slope. I disconnected with my family and friends, I didn't get to finish college. And I got this horrendous scar," she gestures to her half hidden eye patch. A kid that looks about the age of thirteen raises their hand. She gestures for him to ask his question.

"How did you get the scar?" Every year it's like this. There's always a new kid to support group who is curious about the back story to Johanna's scar. She smiles lightly at him.

"I was running away from a guy I owed money to, a lot of money. Eventually he caught up to me and he cut me right across my eye and left me there thrashing in pain." The kid seems to shut up completely after the story. To be fair when I first started attending support group I was a little surprised that Johanna did all that stuff. But after 5 years the story seems to get a little old and well boring. I think Johanna can tell that I'm bored and agitated that I have to continuously hear her story because she calls on me.

"Well enough about me, Four," she pauses. "Why don't you tell the group why you're in support group? Make sure you stand up when you speak."

This isn't a new thing; she always makes me tell my story when we get new members in the group. I'm about to stand up when the door to the building opens up. You can hear a conversation going on between two people.

"Hi I'm looking for the troubled teens support group." The voice sounds feminine and timid. You can hear Cara, the receptionist, respond.

"Of course right down that way, they usually keep their doors open."

Light footsteps are heading in the direction of our room. Eventually a blonde head peaks through the room. She knocks on our open door getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Come on in sweetie our group is always open." Johanna gestures to the many open seats in the circle. She walks into the room and takes a seat next Johanna. She looks over everyone. She doesn't look like the type that would be sent to a troubled teen support group; she doesn't even look like the type to be considered a trouble teen.

"Alright Four go on and continue." She looks over towards the new girl and starts explaining. "Four, here is going to give his story on why he is attending support group." She nods and looks over in my direction. Her eyes are a bluish gray color.

"I'm Four and I'm eighteen years old and I've been attending troubled teen support group for 5 years. I'm a thief I steal anything to everything. I am also a former A.A member. I've been hospitalized 3 times for alcohol poisoning. This is also my last year in troubled teens." I sit down and try not to focus on everyone's stunned eyes.

"Thanks for sharing your story Four." She looks around again and then at the new girl. "How about you share your story next?" She looks over at Johanna as if saying 'me?' Johanna nods. The new girl stands up.

"I'm Beatrice Prior and I'm sixteen years old and this is my first time attending troubled teen support group. I um I live with a foster family because I came from an abusive home. My father abused me often and my mother. That caused me to shoplift and miss school a lot. Now I live with Mr. and Mrs. Prior, my foster parents." She sits back down.

She's been through more than I thought; she's been through the same situation as me; both done by our fathers. I can't even imagine a father beating his own daughter. I excuse myself to the bathroom. Once I enter the hall I almost make two wrong turns. We share the building with a rehabilitation complex and the most of the doors here belong to them. There are also other types of support groups here such as addictions, cancer and etc. Once I get to the bathroom I splash some cold water in my face. When I get back to the room other people are sharing their stories on why they're in T.T. New girl-Beatrice just watches quietly.

Eventually the clock strikes 2:00 signaling that T.T is over. Beatrice immediately grabs her things and exits the room

**Hi what do you guys think about the first chapter? I need your opinions so can know if I should continue this. So should I continue it? Chapters may get longer. Also should I do the next chapter in Tris's POV or Four's POV? Also if you guys want to give me names and problems for some of the T.T members I really appreciate it. It's a small group so I'll only take like the first 10. Just feel out this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Why they're in troubled teens:**

**Thanks for reading and please follow favorite and review. QOTD: Do you guys play any sports? Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	2. Chapter 2: To Much

**A/N:**

**Hi yah. Guys you all are so freaking amazing I can't believe I'm already at 16 reviews at only chapter 1. And for all of your support you guys get a second update today. Thanks so much it means so much to me and I sent personal PMs thanking all of you guys who reviewed! Also there are still two spots remaining for troubled teens OCS. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, home 6:00 pm_

As I lay on my bed a thought crosses my mind. Beatrice sure is a mouthful

_Tris, Foster home 6:00 pm_

Support group was, well… different. I'm like a child when it comes to what they've done in the past. There was even this one girl who practically lived on the streets for a year until she was able to be placed in a foster home like me. Her name seemed to pretty for what she's been through. It was Melody. I've always preferred any name over my name, especially Melody. My name was given to me by a monster hidden by a façade of fake selflessness. My mom got to pick my middle name; Grace. I mostly used it at school so at least there I could act like I was tied to a monster of his former self. But unfortunately when I was transferred here my social worker, my files transferred too. Meaning Beatrice had to stay.

Of course I never appose when Mr. and Mrs. Prior call me Beatrice. They have already done so much for me meaning I could put up with a name. Beatrice. It doesn't sound like a name that would get beaten every night for not cleaning the dishes right or for leaving her coat on the floor of her room. It didn't sound like a name that would shop lift from the drug store because she couldn't afford to buy _Neosporin _to clean up her cuts. It doesn't sound like any of those things, but neither does Melody orLila or Kylee. None of those names sound like names that would drink, steal or smoke. Which makes me think, why names are pre-chosen when you never know what's ahead; but there was one name that fit the part of all his roles; Four.

"So how was T.T?" Mrs. Prior is always asking about people's day. That's one of the things I like most about her, besides the ability to bring a broken girl into her home and care for her like her own.

"Um, it was good, I guess. I mean I was one of the less extreme cases there." That was an understatement; I was the _only _less extreme case.

"Well that's good right," she says scooting closer to me on the couch. "You're the best one in the group, not as bad as the rest."

"You could say that." She gives me a warm smile and holds her hand out for me to take it. I tentatively take it as she pulls up off the warm couch. My blanket falls to the floor. She leads me over to the kitchen where dinner is currently roasting in the oven.

"I was out today and I saw something that I knew you would like and I couldn't help but get it for you." She bends down behind the island to pick something up. She sets the box down on the counter top and looks over at me, excitement feeling her eyes. It was a laptop, a really nice looking laptop.

"I know that you like to write and paper is getting expensive these days."

"More expensive than this," I say gesturing to the box.

She bats my words away with the flick of her wrist. "Well buying all that paper will eventually surpass this in great amount so might as well just get you unlimited paper. Besides one day I want to say I know the famous writer Beatrice," she says trying to avoid using any last names.

I know I should say that I can't accept this but oh I really want it. Writing is my life; it's the only thing that I can control in my life. I can create different scenarios for anyone I can imagine and all it takes is a few types of keys.

"T-thank you so much for this, I really love this Mrs. Prior." I see sadness flash briefly through her eyes as I call her Mrs. Prior. She always says feel free to call her mom anytime but I just can't seem to bring myself to do that. I may not have had a real father but I had a mom. A mom that would caress my hair when I was upset; a mom that took care of your scrapes and bruises when you fell from running or if you got on father's bad side. But don't get me wrong I consider Mrs. Prior a mom. I also consider Mr. Prior a dad, but I just can't call him dad while I can't even bring myself to call Mrs. Prior mom. So for now I just wrap my thin arms around her to give her a hug. It took me weeks before I was able to that.

She returns the gesture. "Well go on now I know you want to go start writing."

…..

_Well that was nice her, _currently I'm going back and forward from writing and texting Christina. I first met Christina when I was transferred to a foster home. Her family was amazing but eventually I was transferred over to Mr. and Mrs. Prior. She made sure we exchanged phone numbers before I left. She has a foster named Rose which is the sweetest little girl I ever met. I respond to her text.

_It was but I don't like them spending so much money for me, you know?_

I go back to working on a story I originally started on paper. _Nothing shines around me, I am alone and dark. Sadness is always present when I come. Why do these dark images of my family perishing torture me so? When will the happiness return to erase the sadness in me? This is my ordinary day. _My phone chimes next to me.

_I know what you mean. My foster mom is always taking opportunities to get me new clothing. I really don't want to take advantage of them. _Christina and I meet up with each other every once in a while but not as much as we did when we lived in the same house. Most of the time we would call or text each other. Christina is my first true friend. Sometimes when we hang out with each other she would bring her boyfriend Will. He's a real nice guy and Christina said that he comes from a nice family. I wish I had that. But in a way I do through Mr. and Mrs. Prior but I want parents that I don't have to call by their surname all the time. Maybe eventually I'll be able to do that.

**Hey sorry that wasn't longer but I'm in this really uncomfortable writing position that was comfortable at first but not anymore. So there's Tris POV, how do you like it? Also I introduced Christina in this chap. Here's a little fandom fact for you: did you know the actress that plays Christina in Divergent is the daughter of the guy who plays Cinna In hunger games? Crazy right. Anyways what you read when Tris was writing was an excerpt from a story I wrote in my creative writing class. Our topic was to write about an object that was blue (which was really stupid) so I wrote about a person who was blue. Anyways two spots are still open for OCS. QOTD: do you like pretty little liars? Me: not really. Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	3. Chapter 3: Brain capacity

**A/N:**

**Hallo readers. I know the most of you guys didn't see chapter 2 because of a bug on Fanfiction when you update but it doesn't show on the forum for divergent and it doesn't change the time you updated. It happens to me a lot. Lialuvs2read I love how you pointed out how this T.T looks like crying, I never thought about that! ON WITH THE STORY…**

_Four, School 3:00 pm_

"How come you can't go?" Zeke is currently trying to persuade me to come to a party at his house.

"Because I have T.T today; and you know how my dad is about me going anywhere other than there." He doesn't even like when I go to T.T so how am I supposed to go to a party?

"Come on man this is our senior year. When are you going to live?"

"When I get to college, besides I bet you're going to have alcohol there aren't you," he looks away from me. "Exactly, you know I can't go back down that road Zeke."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry man maybe next time."

…..

_Four, Support Group 5:00 pm_

"My name is Lila and I'm seventeen years old; I've been in T.T for 2 years. I gamble a lot and lost and made a lot of money because of it. I drank constantly and I'm currently in A.A for it. I did drugs and I'm going through withdrawal. All of these were ways of me to push away the pain of my mom's death." Lila took a seat and stared at the floor intently. I've known Lila since she was fifteen; well I know of her. She looks a lot better since she first started coming here. Her first day was really bad. She had dark bags under her eyes and she looked like she was hung-over. And maybe that day she was on withdrawal because she had a little scene to the point where T.T had to be cancelled.

Now she carries herself much better and dresses like she hasn't come of the street.

"Thank you Lila. Alright today I will split you guys up in groups of say about three or four. I want you guys to discuss. It can be anything that you want, your eating habits, your daily schedule, anything." Johanna taps her orthopedic shoes, a common habit for her, before she announces the groups.

"Melissa, Kylee, Melody. Bailey, Four, Beatrice, Lila. Belle, Maria, Lea, Ryder." Most of them look around confused not knowing everyone's name or forgetting. Beatrice is looking over at me expectantly. Lila is already making her way over to me with Bailey in toll. I raise my eyebrow at her as if to say 'everyone is over here'. She makes her way over. Once she sits down with everyone no one speaks for a while, a long while.

"I think the point of this exercise was to talk." The words are sarcastic and small; Beatrice. I look over at her.

"Okay I'll start first; do you have a nickname or something?" The words tumble out of mouth before I can realize it.

"I'm sorry if name is too big for your brain capacity," she says back coolly. Snickers accumulate from my right. Lila is trying to hold back a smile while Bailey is failing miserably at holding back her laughter.

"I guess you found that funny." Bailey looks over at me and starts laughing all over again.

"It's just-it was kind of funny," I glare at her. "Oh come on Four it's not a big deal you joke with me all the time." It's true, I've known bailey for three years now. We used to go to the same school until depression hit her hard. She dropped out and started selling drugs and I didn't see her as much. One day I saw her on the street and I recommended T.T to her. It took her a few weeks but she eventually showed up ready to change her lifestyle. I turn back to Beatrice.

"So… you just shop lifted and you decided to come to support group for it?" She studies my face and then she narrows her eyes.

"I'm sorry if my problem is too soft core for you. But I consider it a good thing to be different from you." I lean over in the hard plastic chair to get closer to her ear. She has small almost non-existence gray studs in her ear.

"Oh but we're not as different as you think Beatrice." She looks over at me dubiously. I just lean back into my chair "You know what I'll just call you Tris."

Our group continues to discuss with each other. "Hey how come there aren't many boys in this support group?" The question comes from Lila. The girls turn towards me looking for an explanation I can't quite provide.

"Boys aren't really looking for a change as much as girls are. They're," I pause looking for the right word to use. "More kept to themselves." They don't question it.

T.T eventually comes to an end and everyone is dismissed to leave the painful plastic chair behind. Johanna catches me right before I leave.

"Four, have you thought about the offer I gave you?" Two weeks ago Johanna offered me a chance to be an assistant/guest speaker at a conference that the T.T association holds every year. It's a conference held in New Jersey for all T.T supports group all over the country. It gives the chance for the teenagers to mingle and/or find programs or associations that can help them with whatever problem they might have. I've been all four years of my time in support group. That's where I found out about A.A. This is the first time of her asking me to be a guest speaker.

"Yes I have and it's an honor that you picked me but you know about my problems at home." She thinks for a second until she replies.

"I have everything under control, do you trust me?"

"Yes of course."

"So it's a yes for speaking?"

"If you have everything under control then sure ok." She bombards me with a bone crushing hug then walks away, her orthopedic shoes clicking behind her. What have I gotten myself into?

_Beatrice, T.T parking lot 7:01 pm_

My brain is in ruins. It's been wracking itself silly trying to figure out what Four meant by his words. _Oh but we're not as different as you think Beatrice. _My name sounds weird coming out of his mouth, almost foreign. It was…different. But then again he also questioned my presence at T.T. Just because I'm not as screwed up as you doesn't make me any less damaged than you. Four can be so immature as he proved in our groups. He made sure fi caught that wink he sent me before he climbed into his beat up truck. Mrs. Prior's car pulls up the curb.

_Four, Road 7:24 pm_

She seems like the type that would be a killjoy at a party; walking around taking red cups out of people's hands. I can practically see it now. She may be damaged by the hand of her father but there's no way she's screwed up. The way she carries herself, the clothes she wears. If I was judging a book by its cover I most certainty wouldn't put that cover in troubled teens support group. She wracks my brain; there's got to be something else.

**There you go chapter 3, I hope this updates right. Anyways I think I'm going to start doing goals like for reviews and stuff. Not just for you guys but for me. I'm enjoying updating way too often for you guys and I know you guys like that. But eventually when school comes around I'm going to have to stop updating as much. But FORGET SCHOOL YOU WON'T RUIN MY UPDATES! Divergent comes out on DVD this week, whoo. QOTD: Are any of you on Goodreads? Me: yep! Until next time…****Goal reviews: 30 **

**~Peace&Love~MSC**


	4. Chapter 4: New Home

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reaching the goal of 30 reviews you guys are awesome. Also we reached 1,000+ views! Virtual cookies and burgers for all (::) (]] (::) (]]! I got contacts Tuesday but I know guys don't care so…ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, Home 7:00 pm_

Is there ever a moment when you feel the anxiety push down on you? Like a pile of bricks stacked up on top of your back. Every time I make it home before Marcus this feeling seems to swell and take over my body to the breaking point. It grows bigger every time I think about Marcus coming home drunk or pissed off at one of his co-workers. Sometimes it's not because of his intoxication or because of his short temper; sometimes it's just for the fun it. To see me squirm and cower to him. His calloused hands grip the leather belt to where the leather starts to crack and fold in on itself. The metal buckle clinks as the belt slightly sways when his steps get heavier.

It used to be mom first. I could hear the impacts down the hall; each time it made me flinch, harder than ones before. As my mom's beatings came to end my anxiety came to the point where my whole body shook to the patter of Marcus's footsteps. The door opens then slams closed. Keys can be heard from the kitchen as they were set down somewhere. Sluggish footsteps climbed the staircase and came closer to my room. The footsteps come to a halt at my door and I know that the time has come.

….

_Four, Support Group 10:00 pm_

The thing that most T.T members don't know is that Johanna stays after hours. She sits in her office, door wide open, and plans meetings for T.T. I first figured this out 3 years ago when I came here looking for a place to escape from Marcus's beatings. She was standing behind the receptionist's desk going through files when she noticed me standing at the door.

"Four what are you doing here." Her voice came out as a whisper as if she was afraid of someone hearing her voice.

"Well it's sort of a long story." I told her everything. Before today I was the kid that sat in T.T and refused to share anything about my life with strangers I barely knew. Johanna has always respected that. She would whisper the same words to me after every meeting. "You'll come around."

When I finished with my story she offered to clean and bandage my cuts. She reminded me of my mother. How she stroked down the antiseptic wipes and bandaged the cuts in a horizontal motion. No one has ever bandaged my cuts since then; since her. It took all of my will power not to run out of there and to never come back T.T. But I did make a hasty retreat once she was finished. As the beatings got harder the idea of seeing Johanna sounded better each day. And eventually I started seeing her each day after the beatings. That's I found myself standing in front of the Rehab center waiting for her to unlock the door.

Usually our meets go with Johanna bandaging me and us saying our mutual goodbyes once she's finished. No conversation in between.

"So how bad was it this time?" Tonight she decides to make an effort to start a conversation. Her voice echoes off the walls.

"Not too bad he was intoxicated so most of the blows were sloppy or off centered." She remains quite for a few moments until she speaks again.

"Why haven't you reported him yet? You are at the age where you're allowed to live on your own." I ponder on this question.

"Because I'm not even finished with high school yet; I have no way to provide for myself on my own."

"But we can't keep doing this Four. Some nights I forget to lock this place up because we stay so late."

"I'll stop coming then; don't let my problems get in the way of what has to be done here. I'll be fine on my own." By this point Johanna has stopped bandaging me and is now sitting in a chair across from me.

"I can't just let you stay there when I know this is going on. That you're getting abused this badly."

"I've managed for 12 years, I'll be fine Johanna."

"And look where you ended up Four, in a support group for troubled teens," she sighs in frustration. "Look Four you are a great kid and I hate to see you hurt." I don't respond.

"If you're not going to report him I am." I'm about to say something but she beats me to it. "You're coming to live with me."

…..

_Beatrice, Hancock St. 10:00 pm_

Moments like these scare me the most. My shift just ended at the clinic and right now I'm heading home. Moments like these I regret trying to persuade Mrs. Prior to let me walk home after work.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up your shifts can run pretty late."

"I'll be fine the clinic is only a few blocks away and I'll walk fast."

And right now I'm wishing I did accept her offer to drive me home. The street is empty except for a few bumbling idiots standing outside of a bar. This, unfortunately, makes me even more anxious to get home. I pick up the speed. This reminds me of the incident I had a few years ago. I'm seriously considering about heading back to clinic and have someone else drive me home. Something scurries near the dumpster making me jump and walk a little faster.

"Hey you got somewhere to be beautiful?" A burly looking man leaning against the wall starts to walk besides me. I pick up the pace.

"Oh come on don't be that way." His gruesome hands skim over my arms. I am now in a full sprint. My tennis shoes scrape across the ground as my legs pump faster. It's not until I reach my house when I notice that I've been crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I don't answer her but instead I run up the stairs and into my room. I take off my scrubs and climb into bed. They did something to me that I will _never _forget.

_Four, Johanna's house 10:30 pm_

"Yes he's eighteen years old, No he hasn't reported him before." Johanna's voice rings through the mostly vacant house. The walls vary from different shades of reds and oranges. The guest room is a mixture between both colors. The bedspread is a brownish orange color while the pillows are a bright shade of orange. So this where my new life begins.

**Hi guys so you got a little sneak peak of what Tris's something else is. Johanna is turning Marcus in who's happy? Also since she's being so helpful to me I want to give a shout out to TheaWrites and her story Broken Records. If you haven't already read it you totally should, it's amazing! QOTD: What's your passion? Until next time….Goal 45 reviews.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	5. Chapter 5: His Irregular Palpitations

**A/N:**

**Hey, hey, hey. You guys surpassed the goal of 45 reviews and we made it to 50! I would like to thank liveforevervivxo for getting us to 50 reviews! Also we made it to 2,000+ views. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, Johanna's office at the Rehab center 11:10 am_

"Hey can you run down the printer to pick up these flyers?" Johanna's voice is mumbled by a donut sticking halfway out of her mouth as she types. The flyers are of the…Troubled Teens Conference?

"Why are you handing these out so early the conference is not for another 2 months?"

"Actually they moved it up this year due to booking problems." She takes a sip of her coffee. "This means you better start working on that speech."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first heard about this?" She looks up at me.

"Hey to be fair I just received the email last night. That's why I was here so late, I was trying to put the flyers together."

"So when is it scheduled now?"

"In…4 weeks."

"I have 4 weeks to write a speech that I have to present to over 500 people?" My brain is spinning and so is my stomach. The feeling is familiar; it's the same feeling I would get right before I passed out from Marcus's beatings.

"That's right now can you please go pick up the flyers T.T starts in 10 minutes." Right before I exit the room I hear her voice. "Oh and Four you look like through hell and back."

_Tris, T.T parking lot 11:19 am_

I've been avoiding everyone and in a way that helps me avoid myself. By not conversing with other people it helps with not bringing up questions that I rather not discuss. T.T isn't that way, they don't make you talk but by letting you have your own freedom in when to talk it makes you want to tell them your deepest secrets. When other people ask you questions they expect an answer. While T.T uses sort of a reverse psychology method. And that's why right now I'm standing in front of the rehab center trying to figure out which is worse. Going home with Mrs. Prior and have her ask you a million questions or go inside and have the freedom to discuss my problems.

….

Four's hood is pulled over his eyes despite Johanna's multiple requests to keep it off. She seems oblivious of it today.

"Aright I'm sure you guys are wondering what these are." Johanna gestures towards a stack of papers that I just realized was there.

"Well these are your flyers/permissions slips to attend the Troubled Teens conference in 4 weeks. This is the first one where we will have one of our own speak at the conference."

Four stands up and starts passing out the papers giving each of us two just in case one is lost. As he comes closer I can faintly tell that there's a bruise near his left eye. The skin has taken a darker shade than his usual pigment. Drugs?

_Four, T.T 11:20 a.m._

"Four will be a guest speaker at the conference." Johanna's face beams with happiness and excitement, and maybe a little anxiousness. Faces turn towards mine including Johanna's. My head is swirling and the corners of my eyes start to produce little black spots. And right before I black out I think 'this is it, this is when they all find out'.

…

_Paramedic, Hallway 11:29 a.m._

The gurney wheels squeak across the linoleum floor. The receptionist stands up to get a closer look at who it is. She covers her mouth in shock….happiness? I've never been that good at facial expressions. I raise my hand up to his chest.

"He's having abnormal palpitations, we need to move him now." We raise him into the back of the ambulance. As I'm about to climb in a strong yet tentative head reaches out to my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." The lady is dressed in various shades of red and orange.

"I'm sorry but only fam-."

"Look I am his family. His dad is a huge bas- not a nice guy, I'm all he has." Her voice is pleading but stern.

"Okay come on we need to hurry." I help her onto the kick of the ambulance. She takes a seat next to me.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He's having series irregular palpitations. Does he take any diet pills, illegal drugs? Does he drink caffeine or take nicotine? Has he shown any signs of stress or anxiety?" She seems to ponder over this for a second.

"I recently took him in from his abusive dad; he may still be stressed out from that. And I kind of threw some big news in his face earlier."

_Johanna, Hub Hospital 12:00 p.m_

Somehow I don't believe this is all because of Marcus. Four's eyes have dark skin beneath them. He looked the just like this earlier today but I thought it was because of his lack for sleep. I would wake up to the rustling and the heavy breathing coming from his room. I just hope he's okay.

**This is way too short and unacceptable. I was getting way too distracted while writing this and it's already late. I am probably going to come back tomorrow and add on to this and make this a little bit better. So what do you guys think about Four's little episode? What do you think is going on? Feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks for everyone's sweet reviews and I'm glad I haven't received a negative review from you guys. And if you missed my shout out last chapter I'm going to say it again. Shout out to TheaWrites and her stories **_**Broken Record**_** and **_**Night School**_**. They're both amazingly original and she's helping me a lot. QOTD: I keep forgetting to ask you guys this but what do you want me to with Caleb in this story? Do you want him to be a T.T member, foster brother to Tris? Tell me in a review. Until next time….Goal 65 reviews.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	6. Chapter 6: When I met You

**A/N:**

**Whats sup homies, yeah I should stop acting cool now. Anyways sorry I didn't update when I said I was but I forgot I was busy these past three days. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, ? ? pm_

I wake up in a sickly white room that can be only mistaken as a hospital room. It reminds me of the room where T.T is held except for the absent of encouragements and sappy posters that collect dust. I'm hooked up to God knows how many wires. Johanna sits across from me in a ratted plush chair looking, well pissed; her arms are crossed over her orange t-shirt.

"Look I don't care if you just woke up from a one day coma and the doctors and nurses told me to take it easy on you once you woke up." She scoots the chair up so that it's extremely close to my bed. "I don't even care if I had to cancel the T.T meeting today but why in the hell do I have to figure out from a blood test that you're doing drugs?"

This is not the Johanna I know. Johanna never raises her voice and her frowns never run that deep into her face. Her frowns are only used to disapprove of the wrongful actions of T.T members. She never looks this mad, this…upset. Her hair is free from it' usual ponytail.

"Look you know my living situation; sometimes I just needed to feel good for a while." Johanna moves to the foot of my bed.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been doing this and didn't tell me, the truth Tobias."

"For at least two months." She walks back over to her seat.

"Four you know how I feel about this and you go out and do it anyways. I don't want you to end up like me."

"I'm not going to end up like you; that's what T.T is for. Besides you were in debt I wasn't."

"That's not the only thing Four. You're eighteen, this is you're last year in T.T after that you're legally on your own; I know you better than this." I look away from her not wanting to be judged anymore. She doesn't know, she will _never _know. "Okay if you want to be a druggie be my guest, I'm heading home I haven't eaten in a while." The door closes to the sickly white hospital room. I chased away the only person that really cares about me. _What is wrong with me?_

_Six years ago._

The window seal cuts me across my palm. I land in a heap on the ground. I wipe my heavily bleeding hand on my dark pants hoping no one there could tell. Marcus's car is still gone; probably at the local bar down town. There will be hell to pay once when I come back home, but I'm hoping it's worth it.

…..

The downtown convention center is where it's being held this year. Luckily it was only a thirty minute cab drive and only cost me 10 bucks. My hand still throbs and seeps causing me to constantly rub it on my pants.

"Hi welcome to the Troubled Teens convention can I have your name please?" Her voice overly cheery making me cringe on the inside.

"My name's T-Four."

"Four? That's an interesting name if you don't mind me asking is that a gang name perhaps?"

"Actually no I'm not in a gang, it's just a nickname." She writes down my name on a piece of paper and slips it through a plastic square.

"Alright here's your badge to enter the convention center just take that entrance right there."

"Thank you."

The convention center is huge on the inside. Booths are set up haphazardly barely making the walkways accessible. I see a sign that says _A.A Alcohol Anonymous, Keep it Sober! _Pamphlets rest on the counter of the booth along with T-shirts and pencils. I walk through the walkways bumping sponsors on the way.

"Are you interested in joining Alcohol Anonymous; you're a little young yeah?"

"Um I just checking out the pamphlet, my living situation isn't that great."

"Well our next meeting is actually in Chicago we'll be glad to see new members."

Walking away from the booth someone stops me with their hand. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and there is an eye patch covering one of her eyes.

"Let's get your hand cleaned up you're going to get an infection." She doesn't give me a chance to respond before she pulls me towards the first aid tent by my wrist.

"We usually have these set up just in case a fight breaks out." She rubs my cut with alcohol. "So you're pretty young to be at a Troubled Teen conference and to be carrying around an Alcohol Anonymous pamphlet."

"I don't live in the best situation at home."

"Well my name is Johanna Reyes I have a Troubled Teens support group down at the old Rehab center. If you want to talk about it or not feel free to come." And with that she walks away.

_Beatrice, Home 1:00pm_

It surprised everyone really. At the time I was staring at Johanna listening to her explain the rest of the conference. Then I heard a thump a scream. Bailey was over Four looking at his ghostly white figure. Most of were just surprised that some passed out. Then there were sirens, paramedics, and gurneys. The receptionist, Cara, came in and told us T.T was cancelled for today and tomorrow. Maria and Lea walked out first. Then Bailey followed suit. The younger members looked around stupidly. Are they stupid they just said T.T was cancelled? But to be fair I was still sitting in my seat as well. In shock, happiness I couldn't tell. I called Mrs. Prior and told her that T.T was cancelled.

She sent Caleb because of the short notice. Caleb and I aren't too far apart in age but neither one of us are Mr. and Mrs. Prior biological children. It was his home before it was mine and that's what I think separates us most of the time. He tries to make an effort but it makes me feel really awkward that I stole his home. His truck pulls up to the fire lane. The Priors offered to buy me a car once I was sixteen which I turned down hastily.

"Beatrice, how was support group?"

"Good for the most part of it." He glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean the most part?"

"One of the members passed out unexpectedly."

"Are they ok?"

"Don't know." The conversation ends there.

**Now you guys know what's going on with Four and Johanna is not happy. What do you think will happen between them? Also I introduced Caleb in this story sorry if he wasn't introduced in the way you wanted him but this is what the majority wanted. You guys also got a little taste into Four's past. I'm probably going to do this every chapter since she's being so helpful so shout out to TheaWrites go check out her amazing stories. QOTD: How is summer for you guys where you live? Is it pleasant or scorching hot like where I am? It got to 105 degrees yesterday.**

**Until next time….Goal: 80 reviews?**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	7. Chapter 7: Convos with best friends

**A/N:**

**Hello lovelies! Thank you guys for getting us above 80 reviews. We are so close to 100! You guys should check out the new cover to this story. I put every OC you guys gave me in the picture. I made it on this website called Tagul. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Beatrice, Starbucks 12:10 pm_

T.T was cancelled for the next few days as Four was making his recovery. Cara, the receptionist denied that she was receiving any word from Johanna about when support group was picking back up. What am I supposed to do, come up here every day just to be sent away? Eventually I decided to just stop showing up. Why should I waste my time? Of course I was pissed that my healing was postponed just because Four decided to become a druggie for the rest of his life. Why should my problems have to be held down because of _him_? I take a sip from the caramel Frappuccino that was sitting on the table.

My phone rings vibrating the table with it.

"Hello?"

"So I heard there was a big fiasco with support group, what happened?" Christina.

"How did you hear about that?" I told Christina that I was attending T.T a few weeks after I started. Day to day I had a constant internal battle deciding if I wanted to tell Christina. Eventually I caved and she was completely understanding about it.

"The news. I always check what's going on where you are. So what happened?"

"One of the older kids passed out during a session. I say it was because of drugs."

"Don't go assuming things Tris."

"And you know I usually don't but he was pale and his eyes were slightly redder and dilated than what's normal."

"So you were looking at his eyes?" Chris is not particularly good with filtering her words. She is the bluntest person I know besides _him_.

"No, when you sit around for two hours not speaking one word you take a chance to look at people."

"So have you made any friends to replace me yet." Her voice seems to tint with sadness making her usual bubbly persona darken.

"No I can never replace you Chris, but I can't deny that I didn't make any friends at all."

"As long as they don't pass me on the best friend scale than I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay Chris I'll call you back later, love you."

"Love you too." Almost immediately after my phone call with Chris ends another comes.

…..

Turns out Johanna was making calls to all of the T.T goers making sure that they got the notice that T.T was going on later. The meeting was going to start at 2 and end at 4 the usual two hour session that we have most days. Unfortunately Mr. and Mrs. Prior were going to volunteer at _Meals on Wheels _at that exact time meaning Caleb was going to have to drop me off. As I pull myself together to go knock on his door I wonder why it takes so much out of me to talk to Caleb. I mean I talk to him; it would be pretty hard to get things done if I didn't at least speak to him. But as far as enjoying the conversation, I don't. It just makes me really uncomfortable that I stole the spotlight from the first foster that ever lived in this house. Not to mention he's older.

I lift my hand anyway to knock on his door.

"Come in." I've only ever been in Caleb's room once. Mr. and Mrs. Prior were giving me a tour of the house when I first arrived. The house is a reasonable two story just like any other but that doesn't mean I didn't get lost the first few days. The first time I saw Caleb's room it made me cringe and never want to enter that room again. His room is painted a certain shade of blue; too bright for my taste. Books are sprawled across his desk, carpet and bed. You could consider Caleb a nerd. He looks up from a book that I can't read the title of.

"Beatrice?"

"Hi um support group was un-expectantly rescheduled for today at two and I wanted to know if you could give me a ride."

"Of course," he pauses as he stands up. "You know you should have just accepted that car offer from Mom and dad." Caleb has never had a problem from giving them the parental title of mom and dad.

"I don't like taking things from them when I don't necessarily need them. If I need to get somewhere I'll just walk or ask them."

"But you are taking something from them; their time. And eventually I'm going to start charging you for gas money." His voice is tinted with humor although that last statement doesn't make me want to laugh. By realizing my uneasiness in the situation he stops talking.

"So are you ready to go." Caleb reaches towards his night stand and picks up his wallet.

"Yeah I'm ready." His hand reaches out towards my shoulder. "Hey Beatrice I was just kidding."

"I know."

…

"Sorry about the recent awful schedule for T.T, I was just waiting for Four to make a recovery before we started again."

"Then why isn't here?" The voice comes from Melissa.

"I don't know really and I was just tired of cancelling so yeah."

"What happened to him? I saw you climb in the ambulance the other day." Another nosey new comer says.

"I'm not going to discuss other people's personal problems; it's really none of my business."

But you made it your business when you climbed into the ambulance. Of course I don't say that out loud.

"Oh we have someone new to our T.T group today." A girl that was sitting next to Johanna who I didn't recognize stood up.

"I'm Marlene and well I steal, a lot. I've stolen things from a pair of socks to locked and secured electronics. You could say it's an addiction and it kind of is; I like the rush it gives me. I've been to jail 4 times and bailed out only two of those times. I actually had to get permission from my patrol officer to attend this support group." She sits back down in the seat next to Johanna.

She has brown hair, a very dull look compared to her tanner skin. She's pretty in a way that she be considered a model if she wasn't sporting clothes that look like that have been worn constantly. Her eyes match her hair, both the same brown color.

"Okay moving on to other things. The Trouble Teens conference is in two weeks so I'm going to need those permission slips back from your parents by tomorrow. They are usually packed to the walls so we want to make sure that we get our stuff in early. The convention is in Camden, New Jersey and it's a 12 hour bus drive. We are probably going to leave the day before."

Am I ready to bring my problems in front of hundreds and thousands of people?

**Alright there's chapter 7. Look who's new in the story, Marlene! And she's a thief; I really don't consider Marlene one of the hard core Dauntless in Divergent so I gave her a soft core problem. Now don't get me wrong stealing is bad. Anyways I only have one more week of freedom until I'm back to school :(. QOTD: Are you a spring baby, fall baby, winter baby, or summer baby? I'm a spring baby. Until next time….Goal 100 reviews!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	8. Chapter 8: The Homecoming

**A/N:**

**HEY! Thanks for getting us to 100+ reviews and thanks to the guest who got us there! Right now I'm watching the adventure time episode where Jake becomes a dad. Random I know anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, Johanna's front steps 12:00 am_

I don't sugarcoat things; things between Johanna and I were bad. Eventually I had to leave the hospital due to the short space at the time. And since nothing was technically wrong with me I couldn't just stay around. I waited out as long as could, sleeping on couches from friends to friends. My phone died a few days back so contacting her wasn't an option. I feel like a kid trying to make a huge gesture to apologize. Johanna could only be pushed so many times.

So I knocked on her door then shoved my hands back in pocket. For a second I considered all of this was a bad idea. I screwed her over and we both know it.

"God Four what are you doing here so late." She looked me over before speaking again. "Come on get inside." Once I entered her house I couldn't recognize it. The usually clean, pristine living room had clothes strewn across the floor and furniture.

Notepads and crumpled up pieces of paper were everywhere. Johanna flushed a little embarrassed of the mess that her house has become.

"Sorry about the mess. The paper was due to me trying to write a speech that I could pass off as yours at the convention."

"And the clothes?" I know it was a huge shot in the dark questioning her about her life when I just walked out of it.

"Look don't question me about what's going on in my own house" She throws some of the clothes that were on the loveseat onto the floor offering for me to sit down. I do and she takes the seat next to me. We sit in a tense silence, neither one of us wanting to speak first.

"Where the hell did you go? I went back to the hospital and they had already said you were checked out."

"Look I felt like an ass and I didn't want to come back here right away."

"I thought you were dead Four."

_6 years ago_

I looked at the sign that read _New Hope Recovery Center. _I've passed this place many times in the past but never thought much of it.

Pamphlets of programs lay across every table in the lobby. Alright here goes nothing.

"Hi is there a support group here with a Johanna Reyes?"

"Right down the hallway." Her voice is unconcerned and bored. Her manicured finger points down one of the many hallways. The doors have different names but the one I pass last seems familiar. _Johanna Reyes Troubled Teens support group._

…

_Two weeks later._

…_...my life wasn't the best it could be. My dad-my parents were cowards who couldn't raise a child, who wasn't ready to raise a child. These situations caused me to steal. At first it was for survival. Sometimes I was sent to bed without food so sometimes I will steal food. But then…it became more than that. I stole things that I didn't even need, that I didn't even want. And then it kind of came to me that this was an addiction, that I had serious problem. I…._

"Four hurry up we have to be at the rehab center before the bus." I packed up my speech before grabbing my suitcase and exiting my bedroom.

Johanna drags her brown suitcase out through the front door and locks it. Counting this year this will be my 6th year of attending the T.T convention. And I am more scared than ever. Before I was just attending not having to worry about what others think about my situation because I was _just _attending. But now my attendance can make or break what people think about me. Some off the things I put in this speech not even Johanna knows about. And up until the drug incident I told her everything.

"So how is the bus seating set up?" Johanna glances over at me then back at the road.

"Beatrice."

"What?"

"Beatrice."

"What about her?"

"You're sitting with her." Tris and I haven't really been on best terms. Between the hostile glances we often give each other and the argument we had her second day of T.T we aren't really friends. Actually scratch that I wouldn't even consider us acquaintances. She's the prude one in the group and we just don't get along.

"You know I don't like her Johanna."

"Exactly my point," she sighs. "Look everyone else is on good terms with each other, so you two to at least need to be there as well." I decide to change the subject not wanting to discuss my seating arrangements anymore.

"What have I missed at T.T?" Since the drug incident I decided that I would stay home and skip the rest of the T.T meetings. Johanna agreed as long as long as I worked on my speech while she was gone.

"We got a new member, a sixteen year old. Her name's Marlene."

"A newbie."

_Tris, Rehab parking lot 4:00_

When I look around the parking lot I start to question if I should actually come on this trip. I see kids standing here whose parents didn't show up to send them off. Occasionally I would see kids who walked to the center with old looking luggage that probably hasn't been used in years. When I stepped out of the Priors car with luggage that still looked nice it made me feel like I was rubbing it in? I feel like a burden. Johanna's car pulls up into the parking lot.

"Hey who's the dude with Johanna?" Marlene has her dull brown hair pulled out of her eyes into a droopy ponytail that could pass off as a ponytail.

"That's Four."

"The guy who passed out from the drug attack?" I turn towards her.

"How did you hear about that?" She shrugs her shoulders. "But yeah that's him."

**Yeah I know it's short but I didn't like this chapter what so ever. Tell me what you thought I can take it. New hope recovery center is a real rehab center in Chicago if you were interested. I want to thank those who read Thea Writes story Night School and decided to check out my stories, you guys are awesome. WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 100 FOLLOWS! We made it to 6k+ views last chapter! QOTD: Have you ever wanted to change your name? What would you change it to? Until next time…..Goal: 115 reviews**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	9. Chapter 9: The Thieves Meet

**A/N:**

**Alright we didn't technically get to 115 reviews but we did get to 100 follows so I'll let you guys slide just this once. But yeah 100 follows, that's amazing thanks to GEMMAC for getting us there! And thanks to all of you guys for your support! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, Loading the Mega bus 4:30 am_

I wouldn't be surprised if some of these guys are smuggling things into their suitcases. I've loaded at least five bags of luggage that smell like weed or some sort of illegal drug. But I guess the saying goes it takes one to know one. Melody hands me her luggage which faintly smells of alcohol. Unfortunately I feel that she will be upset later knowing that her bottle of vodka was stolen from her bag. But I won't lie and say I didn't see Marlene sneak it out of her bag. Marlene brings her luggage over also smelling faintly of alcohol.

"Last time I checked you were too young to drink vodka." Her eyes skim over her luggage looking for indication on how I knew. She glances up at me.

"Well so was she I was just…doing her a favor. Consider it the selfless part of me. How about I offer you some and we keep this between us." I lift her luggage into the undercarriage compartment.

"I don't drink."

"Oh come on Four. At least you can sort of get away with it." This makes me smirk. I did get away with it well used to. I used my age as an advantage.

"Well I don't drink, not anymore at least." I pick up another bag. "So you're a drinker?"

"Nope I just saw my opportunity and took it." I glance over at her.

"A thief."

"Correct. So why are you in T.T, or are you some assistant that used to have problems?"

"I still have problems. Alcoholism, drugs, thievery."

"Wait a minute you just said you didn't drink." I show her my Alcohol Anonymous wrist band.

"Ah I get it. So you steal?"

"Yeah I…" I'm cut off by Johanna's voice yelling from inside the bus.

"Four are you done with the luggage yet we need to get on the road!" I shut the door to the luggage compartment and turn back to Marlene.

"I'll explain later."

"Cool."

…..

You could tell by looking at the seats that not everyone from T.T was coming on the trip. Our group has been gradually gotten bigger for a reason I can't explain. Johanna is calling out names from a sheet of wrinkled paper that most likely contains the pairs for the seats. I spot Beatrice sitting in a seat that's a little above halfway through the bus. Saving Johanna the hassle I take my seat next to Beatrice. She's quite at first before she speaks up.

"Is there a reason why you decided to sit next to me?" Anyone who could hear could catch the sharp edge to her tone.

"You don't have to be a b…"

"Four." Johanna scolds me before I can complete my sentence.

"Johanna decided it will be in our best interest to be seated next to each other."

"I prefer not to sit next to somebody who smells like they just came out of bar."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Your right you don't have to I rather not hear it anyways."

_Beatrice, Mega bus 5:00 am_

Thirty minutes into the bus ride and Four has gotten up and walked around more times than you can count. He would kneed his hands stiffly into his lap and then stand up. Unfortunately every time he would do that the smell of alcohol and drugs would float around in the air making the smell much stronger than what it was before.

_Two hours before_

"Do you have everything?" Mrs. Prior scuttles around the kitchen opening drawers and closing them.

"Yes everything."

"Okay well be safe around those other T.T kids. I know you're not as hard core as them and they might use that to their advantage."

"I know don't worry I'll be fine." Mr. Prior walks over to the stairs.

"Caleb come down and say goodbye to Beatrice." Opening of doors and footsteps can be heard from upstairs. When he finally gets down he doesn't look like he normally does. His eyes are bloodshot as if he has been crying for hours but there is no trace of residue salt on his cheeks. His smile is lopsided and lazy. When he comes over and embraces me in his arms he smells faintly of smoke.

"Good bye Beatrice"

**I know it's short but I have a lot on my mind about school tomorrow. Plus I'm extremely tired from golf practice. If I can I will update again tomorrow and I did say if. So what do guys think about Marlene and Four hint hint? What do you guys think about Caleb? Tell me in a review. Can anyone find the quote I put in here from divergent? It's a small adolescent quote but it's a quote. Another shout out to Thea Writes and her amazing stories! QOTD: do you guys read Fanfiction on your computer, cell phone or other device? I read on my phone. Until next time…Goal 120 reviews.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	10. Chapter 10: The Smell of Smoke

**A/N:**

**I FREAKING MISSED YOU GUYS! School is not cool and I've been waiting forever to update this baby. The only thing going through my mind during AV tech was 'I wish Fanfiction wasn't blocked on this computer!' ON WITH THIS STORY!**

_Four, Camden, New Jersey, 5:00 pm_

Absolute hell. Those are the choice of words I would use to accurately describe the bus ride; hell. In the previous years I sat alone, and as pathetic as that sounds those were the good years. I didn't have to share a seat with a pissy, hormonal 16 year old that complained every time I moved.

_4 hours earlier_

"Can you stop shifting you smell like a freaking cigarette?" Her body is positioned towards the slightly smudged window.

"Actually it's more like weed." She scoffs lightly under her breath.

"Yeah you would know." I catch her glancing at me out of her peripherals. "Bastard."

…_._

The breaks were absolutely horrific. Many of the newbies scrambled off the buses towards their stored luggage most likely trying to smoke while the bus is parked. Marlene grazed through the aisles most likely taking this opportunity to swipe items. Marlene was different from the other newbies. She had this abnormal maturity that most of the new kids don't have. She was an old soul; wise yet insightful. Unfortunately she still had her flaws; stealing however she gave off such a unique personality as if she could conquer anything. But here she was stealing things from _Mega Bus _seats.

"Why do you do that?" She glances up momentarily then trains her eyes back on the seats.

"I told you, it's an addiction." She picks up a pen from the seats and pockets it.

"I bet you don't even need it."

"That's the thing about addictions Four," Her voice sounds helpless. "You might not need it but you crave it." Marlene takes a seat across from me and turns her body sideways so her legs are in the aisle.

"I didn't mean the pen."

"So you never got to finish your story." She changes the subject. Her feet tap anxiously like an excited little kid.

"It's not really much of a story."

"It's a story to me." Her lips pull up into a lopsided smile. That's the first time I've seen her smile.

"When I was a kid my dad….abused me and my mother was never around. I started shoplifting for ointment and food but then it turned into more than that."

"That's how we all start." She pauses for a moment a contemplating look crosses over her face. "I bet your life was hell."

"Blunt much?"

Johanna climbs back on to the bus.

"Why are you two still on the bus? A break means a break."

"I don't need a break." Marlene nods her head in agreement.

"Don't care. I don't want you pissing on this bus just because you 'didn't need a break'."

_Tris, Camden, New Jersey 5:01 pm_

That bastard, he shifted at least fifty times on this bus. Not even _Simple pleasures _could drown out the un-intoxicating smell of Four. Of course when we reach the city of Camden he stops completely.

"We were kind of behind schedule so we don't have time to stop at the hotel before the first session." Groans and muffled answers fill throughout the bus. And to be honest I was little pissed too; I most likely reeked of illegal drugs by now and I was kind of hoping to freshen up. Four says nothing as he shifts a little in his seat. Not as much as before but enough to move the smell around again. The bus pulls into the parking lot of the convention center where the whole thing is held. Marquee signs are everywhere notifying that the T.T convention was indeed here and that the chess club gala starts at 8 pm next Saturday. Johanna gets off first asking for Four to follow her.

….

Once Johanna gets us through the registration process with overly cheery administrators we are allowed to go in. To say the least the main section of the convention center was humongous and a little intimidating. Every few seconds a kid with tattoos an odd body piercings passes by you. But on the other hand there are many kids that look decent but in their hands they carry pamphlets for rape victims. Johanna doesn't require us to stay together; to quote her words she told us to "get lost".

Marlene pats me on my shoulder and then walks in the other direction. Maybe it was sign of good luck or a friendly gesture but it makes me feel uneasy; like I don't belong. I aimlessly take random pathways really not sure what direction to go to. I skip over the drug addictions table where an old man is having a deep discussion with a girl. Caleb. Caleb and addictions are just not two words you put together. I'm supposed to be the screwed up kid, not him.

"Excuse me miss do you mind giving me a few minutes of your time." I glance behind me making sure that he's definitely talking to me. I walk over to the booth. _The Hancock Abnormal Eating organization._

"I don't really have an eating disorder."

"Denial is always the first step in healing." The guy reaches for a pen that sports the company's initials. He scribbles down a few words on to a sticky pad that matches the pen.

"You don't know how freaking wrong you are." He flashes me a smile and extends his hand.

"Uriah Pedrad nice to meet you."

"Beatrice Prior, you too."

"So no eating disorder?"

"Afraid not sorry about that." He puts the pen back and throws the used piece of paper away.

"Damn, I've been trying to reel people in all day and still no freaking luck." Uriah's skin is a light chocolate color which reassembles his eyes. He sports a wrist band on his right arm with the word _Pansycake_ in scripted on to it. He organizes a few papers on the booth's counter before he looks back over to me.

"What does your wristband mean?" He glances down as if he forgot he was wearing it.

"Oh it's just some word I made up. It kind of means coward. I was going to pitch the idea at one of the H.A.E.O meetings but I decided to keep it as one of my private words so don't go around saying it."

"Don't worry."

"So what's your deal?"

"And why would I tell you that when I just met you?"

"A secret for a secret?" I nod my head. "Ok well I have an eating disorder, alcoholism for a few months until I started AA.

"Abused by my father." Uriah's eyes widen slightly.

"Hell of a childhood?"

"Most definitely."

**There's Uriah! There you go Thea. Guys it's the 10****th**** chapter anniversary for this story! Thank you guys for exceeding the goal of reviews it means a lot to me. I'm happy to finally give you guys this update after making you wait so long for it. I'm not really a cursing person and I'm not really allowed to but I did some in this chapter. I feel like such a rebel; now I feel lame. :( Also did any catch that I mentioned simple pleasures in the story? That's a song by Jake Bugg and also the trailer song for Houdini, which brings me to my QOTD. **

**QOTD: did any of you guys catch Houdini on the history channel? It was really good! QOTD2: I'm thinking about writing a 2k+ chapter, what do you guys think? I have a few shout outs to do. Shout out to Thea Writes and her amazing stories. A shout out to Onle Dowels who is a in the makes of an amazing stories. And last but not least a shout out to greaterinfinties and her story **_**Love doesn't die**_**. And a shout out to all of my amazing supporters; I wish I could list all of you. Until Next time…Goal: 145 reviews.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	11. Chapter 11: Wanna Ditch?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I am so, so, so, so sorry that I have not updated in like 3 months. School is just not allowing me anytime to update. I'm so excited that we were able to get to 150 reviews and I want to thank finditinyourself for getting us there! Lots of POV changes in this chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Four, T.T Convention 10:00 pm_

"Do you want to ditch this place?" Marlene was currently walking through the aisles of endless booths, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "Haven't seen one booth for my so called "stealing problem". So we ditching or not?"

"What did you have in mind?" She turns her head towards me and smiles. "We are not going to go to a bar if that's what you're thinking."

"Wow impressive."

"I try."

_Beatrice T.T Convention 10:01 pm_

Why do people even bother with this place? The building reeks of desperation and mildew; cracks in the foundation cover every wall. However they try to mask the melancholy mood by embellishing the room with encouraging posters and overly exuberant greeters. Unfortunately the decoration doesn't do any good not bringing out one smile in the room besides the booth coordinators and the gregarious drunks that always seem to be happy.

"…have you ever noticed that?" Uriah's fastidious voice breaks me out of my deep state of thinking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

"Yeah I could tell." He pauses a moment glancing over at me in his peripheral vision. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's just…I wonder why people would want to come here? Why would anybody want to come to a place that judges their problems that could possibly cause defamation?" Uriah doesn't say anything, well not at first.

"Wow, you can be quite the depressor but smart, I see where you're coming from." We continue to walk down the many aisles stocked with booths. "Do you want to ditch this place?"

_Four, ? 10:30 pm_

And there we were, sitting on red leather bar stools tilting up the short glasses to our lips. My heart pounded in my chest at the excitement and the wrongness of the situation. Marlene smiled over at me as she slammed her glass down making the few drops that were left splash on to the wooden table. I put my glass down to pick up the second one that was sitting on the table waiting.

"So how does it feel to go back down memory lane?" I choose not to answer her, ashamed of how my strength crumbled to a small desire that has been lingering in my brain. So instead I finish off that second glass and ignore the question all together. Marlene picks here second glass swallowing it quickly proceeded by her sucking on a lime.

"So good you're speechless?" Marlene quirks her eyebrow but doesn't smile. "What's wrong Four?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She narrows her eyes slightly before responding.

"Well good because tonight we celebrate."

"Celebrate what exactly?" I ask her while bringing the third glass to my lips before downing it.

"I don't know, life? Look let's just say we don't have an exact reason per say but we're celebrating."

…

An hour later or maybe two Marlene was dragging my lethargic body across the street. Swirls of colors blur together in an almost hypnotic way.

"Johanna is going to kill me." Marlene's voice rings out loudly. Her hand still tugs on mine in a series of paths and directions. We come to a stop and Marlene hands me a bottle of water and tells me to drink it.

"Why…why would Jo-Johanna kill you?" I tumble over my own words forgetting that I was drinking water causing it to spill out of my mouth and onto my shirt.

"Because I made you ditch the stupid convention, took you to a bar and let you get drunk."

A sudden burst of music rang out into the silence startling me slightly. Marlene's blurry figure moves and she cures quietly.

"It's Johanna."

_Beatrice, parking lot 11:35pm_

Unfortunately our ditching plans never came to play. Uriah received a phone call from his boss telling him to return to his original post.

"Boss man called; I've got to go back to help depressing alcoholics." He subtly hands me a small slip of paper before winking and turning to leave.

The slip of paper was a wrinkled business card folded in half with names printed in a column on it along with numbers next to them. Uriah's name is among the list, his number highlighted next to it. Stuffing the business card into my pocket I feel my phone vibrate against my leg.

"Johanna?"

"Beatrice I'm calling to tell you that you can go ahead and make your way towards the parking lot. Also is Four with you?

"I think I saw him with Marlene earlier."

"Ok thanks." After Johanna hangs up I make my way back up the aisles having to repudiate many offers from different programs. Due to the time the convention center has actually become serene. Instead of the superfluous amounts of people there are only a few groups left causing the aisles to be a little bit more manageable.

A few of the gregarious drunks are still hanging outside, passing a flask among themselves. Their voices are loud yet sluggish and opaque. Majority of the T.T members are standing around the bus, looking lost and waiting for some kind of direction. Johanna is not one of those people standing around the bus.

_No one, 11:59pm _

Beatrice walks to join the rest of the confused T.T members. She asks around to see if anyone knows the whereabouts of Johanna. She yet sees Four or Marlene in the madness. _That's where she is, looking for them; _Beatrice thinks to herself. The darkness overtakes them as it gets darker. The teens voices get louder the longer they have to wait. _What's taking them so long?_

Meanwhile a few blocks down Marlene is stalling Johanna to keep her from speaking to Four. Four downs down more of the water as he waits for Marlene.

"Look," Marlene says with the phone pressed tightly against her chest. "Johanna wants to talk to you okay? Please don't let her know that you are drunk off your ass."

**Alright guys there is your long waited for chapter. I'm going to try to get in as many updates as I can because in November I'm going on hiatus from the entire world for NaNoWriMo. Alright listen here guys I want you guys to go find TheodoraGrace (used to be known as TheaWrites) and read her stories. She recently rewrote her story in 3****rd**** POV (still as amazing as the first) and a lot of people are missing out on this story. Please go check it out and follow, favorite, and REVIEW! She's an amazing writer. QOTD: are any of you guys participating in NaNoWriMo? If so review your username and I'll become your buddy. Until next time….Goal: 162 reviews.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


End file.
